ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless Planet
A planet in the far reaches of space between Universes 6 and 7 that can stand as a neutral ground when an argument breaks out between the two. It was given and artificial ozone and oxygen by Vados and an arena made by her and her younger brother Whis. Any living being that requires oxygen can survive in the space where the arena sits and the entire location was remade and fixed up by both Universe 6 and Universe 7's Planet Trade Organization. You may RP or Fight here at this location. * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Shin Articost * Health: 900,000/900,000 944,510.25/1,125,000 * Strength: 412 1,133 Burning Heart * Speed: 412 1,215.4 * Stamina: 1,804/2,000 * Mana: 620,000/620,000 790,250/930,000 * Blast Gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Yamato, Yellow Haramaki, Mystic Ring(2), 2 Health Capsules, 2 Energy Capsules * Effects: +25% Health, +175% Strength (+200% w/ Burning Heart), +195% Speed, +50% Mana, +30% Physical Damage, +30% Ki Damage, +50% Weapon Damage, Blaze (14 Turns Remaining), 50% Fighting Sun Set (2 Turns Left), 50% Fighting Sun Set (2 Turns Left), Attack Redirection, Blast Gauge Nullification * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Yamato's Seal Bonus * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Blazing Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: The Ultimate Silver Sword * Signature Transformation: Over the Red Android * Health: 1,074,109.4/1,670,000 * Strength: 450 427.5 * Speed: 450 * Stamina: 2,440/2,500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Armored Chassis, Supreme Health Capsule * Effects: +25% Physical Damage, +30% Damage Resistance, 5% Burn * Blast 1: Blaster Shell * Blast 1: System Check * Blast 2: Full Power Energy Wave * Blast 2: Unlimited Gun Works * Signature: Mechanized Melee * Ultimate: Doom Sphere Fight to the Death! * Turn Order: Android, Shin Articost * The Android bows to Shin before holding its fingers pointed at Shin and unleashes a barrage of bullets that seem to be enhanced with ki as they fire and knock out around the stadium's barrier as they ricochet in an attempt to catch Shin (10 Gunshots, all miss). * Shin smiles as he braces himself. "This was my human one hundred percent... but I can go even further beyond, take this, my full power!" he shouts as flames surround his body. He begins growing in size as the flames change his body into a huge red dragon that bursts out and roars shaking the entire planet. He raises his hand and slams it into the ground causing a huge wall of fire to shoot forward at the android. (Signature Form, Fighting Sun x4, 5 Lv.5 Fire Wisps, 4 hit, 5% Burn, 28,000 damage) * The android looks shocked at the wall as it is smacked dead center by the blast. "This was not within calculations." it states as it backs up and holds out its hand launching off multiple energy blasts and fires its bullets into them enhancing the power even more to try and pierce the dragonic body (10 Gunshots, 4 hit, 38,475 damage). * Shin uses his two energy capsules and cries out in his dragonic state before charging forward and slashing into the Android with his talons before he slides to a stop and swings his talons creating three huge blades of energy from Rankyaku and Tekkai making the blades harder and more durable to damage the iron body (2 Energy Capsules, 8 Yamato Slashes, 7 hit, 255,234 damage). * The android is caught off guard by the amount of power being thrown around and prepares itself as it launches forward and fires off it's enhanced rounds in an attempt to drop the large dragon with Eice looking on in an entertained fashion having the four super dragon balls float behind him around the planet (10 Gunshots, all miss). * Shin roars and charges the android once again slashing at it from the front and destroying the battlefield in turn. While chasing it he breathes out some fire to cover his body and then rushes forward and cuts at the machine with his claws (6 Yamato Slashes, 4 hit, 2 Yamato's Seals, All Hit, 2 Blazing Sword Rain, All Hit, 340,656.6 damage). * The androids unleashes yet another series of barrage checking on its systems and waiting for an opportune time to unleash a more powerful attack (10 Gunshots, 1 hit, 9,618.75 damage). * Shin roars out and lunges at the Android once again watching it paying atttention more to its systems than the actual fight at hand. He lets loose another barrage of attacks but this time uses a burning heart to boost his strength and attempts the same attacks (Burning Heart, 5 Yamato Slashes, 2 Yamato's Seal, 2 Blazing Sword Rain). Role-Play Section